wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!
"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" is a song that first appeared in Toot Toot!. The Song is about cheerleading for Captain Feathersword as he goes on a stormy adventure across the sea. The song was originally performed at Wonderland Sydney. Lyrics and Transcript Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. I'm Captain Feathersword. And look. (pointing to the Big Red Car) It's the Big Red Car. (looking around) But where are the Wiggles? I wonder if they know the Big Red Car's here? Maybe they lost the Big Red Car! Maybe I should drive it and then they'll know the Big Red Car's safe. (laughs) What a great idea. (getting in the Big Red Car) Oh yes, indeed. What a good idea. Oh, yes. I love driving the Big Red Car. (puts seatbelt on) Oh yes, indeed. (turns the engine on but a sputtering noise is heard, singing in high-pitched voice) Toot, toot, chugga, chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. Toot, toot, chugga, chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. (Sputtering noise is heard again) It doesn't seem to be working. (The spluttering noise continues, in normal voice) I mean, it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe I can fix the Big Red Car for the Wiggles. That's a great idea. (taking seatbelt off and getting out from the Big Red Car) I'll fix the Big Red Car and they'll be so proud. (walking over to the back) Oh, yes. Captain Feathersword fixes the Big Red Car. What a great idea. (humming while fixing the Big Red Car) Come on, Big Red Car, go. Oh yes. Let's go, Big Red Car. (popping out) I think I found the problem! (laughing and goes back fixing but he pops back out with soot all over face coughing) Maybe I should stick to fixing pirate ships. (laughs nervously and leaves) Captain Feathersword's sailing on the ocean waves. Captain Feathersword: (laughing) The boat's getting rocked but the Captain's happy and brave. Captain Feathersword: (laughing) And from every wharf and pier You can hear everybody cheer Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, ahoy! Captain Feathersword: (laughing) The wind it blew and the rain fell on the boat Captain Feathersword: Oh, our friendly pirate is there barely staying afloat (laughing) And from every wharf and pier You can hear the crowd all cheer Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, ahoy! Captain Feathersword: (laughing) See Captain Feathersword he's scrubbing all the decks Captain Feathersword: Whoa! See him hoist the sail, and climb the mast Captain Feathersword: (laughing) Oh, look out! Watch him dance, in his pirate pants Captain Feathersword: Wibbly, wobbly, whoa-ho-hey! Now I'm gonna dance all day! Now the sun is shining and boat's back on its course Captain Feathersword says: It feels like I'm riding a horse And from every wharf and pier, You can hear the crowd all cheer Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, ahoy! Captain Feathersword: (laughing) Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, ahoy! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties! Video Performances *Toot Toot! *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) (US and UK releases only. Sung by The Wiggle Puppets) *The Wiggly Big Show *Wiggly Play Time/Wiggly TV * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (AUS only. Sung by the Wiggle Puppets.) Album Appearance *Toot Toot! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Action Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Music